


Oh No

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9991838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: hey could you do a little story of crutchie and dave's first date? or when they first noticed they liked each other? i just saw the tour movie and i NEEED my gays





	

It was happening again.

Crutchie had walked away for five minutes to use the outhouse and when he got back that new kid was there and that new kid was talking to his best friend.

Crutchie’s steamed.

He thought about whether he should go over and have to talk to Jack with Davey around or if he should ignore them and let Davey steal his best friend. Something moved in his line of sight and he was taken from his thoughts.

It was Davey waving at him. Crutchie waved back. He may have been in a silent battle with Davey, but he wasn’t rude.

Davey started walking over to him with Jack and Les in tow. Crutchie’s stomach started to dance.

“I have to go to the washroom!” he shouted before walking away again.

“You just went!” yelled Jack.

Crutchie tried not to die.

-

The next morning Crutchie was standing in line when he heard a voice behind him. “Hey, is your stomach feeling better?”

Crutchie turned around and saw Davey smiling at him. When he saw Davey smile like that Crutchie kind of sort of got why Jack hung out with him so much.

“What?” he asked.

“Yesterday, when you had to go to the bathroom so much?”

“Oh,” said Crutchie. He wondered why he had been so stupid as to say that. He’d had to stand in the outhouses doing nothing for like three minutes so it didn’t seem like he’d lied. He remembered how much Davey knew during the strike. Maybe if he was as smart as him he’d have been able to come up with a better excuse the day before. “I’m fine. Thanks.”

“Great!” Davey put his hand on Crutchie’s shoulder and rubbed his thumb near Crutchie’s collarbone. Even though Crutchie knew it was meant to be a friendly gesture, it set his skin on fire.

Davey looked up and took his hand away. “Oh sorry, it’s your turn.”

Crutchie walked over to the table, a little disoriented.

-

Crutchie laid awake that night staring at the sky as jack snored at the other end of the roof. At least he’d gotten to spend time with him after the Jacobs’ went home for the night. Still, Crutchie couldn’t stop thinking about seeing Davey and Jack together. He could understand why jack liked Davey. He wondered if Davey thought of him as a threat. Did he think Crutchie was smart or likable? Crutchie hoped he did.

-

Crutchie decided he was going to be less negative about Davey. The guy had always been nice to him. Maybe they could all be friends and jack wouldn’t have to choose. He could see himself being friends with Davey. He didn’t exactly dislike being around him.

As he laid awake the next night he thought of what it would be like to hang out with Davey more. Basically every time someone got within a foot of the guy he had at the very least a hand on their shoulder. Crutchie supposed he could maybe handle that. They could show Davey the rooftop and he could look at the view. And maybe they’d become such good friends Jack wouldn’t even always have to be around for them to hang out. He and Davey could sit up there alone and maybe he’d lean back against Davey’s chest and-

Crutchie felt his cheeks not blush, but burn and a sick feeling in his stomach as he realized what he was thinking about.

He flipped onto his side and buried his head into his makeshift pillow.

He decided to keep on hating Davey.

-

The next morning, Crutchie considered dodging out of the way when Davey came barreling over to him so as to not get knocked over.

“Hey,” said Davey, “guess what!?”

“I don’t know.”

“They printed too many papers last night and they’re selling them for cheaper. Come on!” Davey put his arm around Crutchie’s shoulder and led him to the desk.

This was gonna be harder than Crutchie had planned.


End file.
